Hello Angel
by the-Evil-Muffin-922
Summary: Rin never would have guessed she could have fallen in love with such an idiot. Huh... go figure.


**Alright, so this is for my annoying twin sister, who insisted that I write a Len/Rin fan fiction for her. I apologize immediately for any mistakes I might make in characterizing them, I don't know much about the Vocaloid fandom, other than what my sister has told me! I truly hope that you guys enjoy the story and don't be afraid to send any reviews or any criticism on the story :) As for my twin sister: HERE YOU GO YOU ANNOYING CHEWIE! xD I really hope you like it and happy belated birthday :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: It All Started With…<p>

"Admit it Rinny, you LOVE Len Kagamine" Miku squealed excitedly; crushing the life out of her large Great Dane; Mr. Chewie. There was no way on earth… that …that couldn't possibly be right….. Could it? A month ago, Rin Akita would have laughed right in Miku's cheery face, (or maybe even punched her best friend repeatedly with the bright orange boxing glove her father had given her for her 16th birthday) if she were to even suggest the possibility of even liking Len. A month ago, Rin _also_ wouldn't have gone through six tubes of her favorite orange swirl ice cream; or watched Titanic around 30 times- all in the span of a day- just because Len Kagamine had kissed some big boobed, bratty, bitchy, good for nothing, -okay not the point! The hurt in Len's eyes _had_ been obvious when he spotted Rin watching them in the distance, and he _did_ attempt to call her, but Rin had decided to run away right before Len could utter a single word. At the moment the memory tugged at every string in her heart, and made Rin tug out almost all of her long lustrous blonde locks with all the frustration.

Miku sat excitedly with a large creepy smile on Rin's big flower print bed, (Hey her Dad was the one who got her the stupid flower print bed spread in the first place! And every. Single. Time. She tried to "accidentally" forget the hideous thing at the laundry mat; her dad would wail like a baby and ask why his little girl didn't want her flower power bed. SIGH) holding poor Mr. Chewie so tightly, Rin thought that she might have to place her dog in animal abuse therapy right after Miku let him go. **(A/N Do they even have that for dogs?) **

"Hey do you think you could stop choking Mr. Chewie Miku-Chan? It's bad enough that I already have to suffer your abuse- don't you think abusing my dog would be a little too much?"

Miku's large turquoise eyes widened in horror as she immediately released her death grip on Mr. Chewie's neck. The dog quickly changed back into his regular color and scampered right under Rin's bed. Miku leaned her head down under the bed, and attempted to soothe Mr. Chewie with her long apologies and the doggie biscuit she had snatched from her purse. Rin rolled her eyes dramatically at scene before her. No matter how much she tried, Miku always seemed to end up hurting Mr. Chewie, so every time she came over, Mr. Chewie would go into a fit of wails and cower in the corner of Rin's bedroom; his brown eyes large and terrified as the always cheery Miku tried to bribe him with his favorite doggie treats.

All while this was occurring; Rin sat dejectedly on her orange bean bag chair, slowly finishing what might quite possibly her 17th tube of orange swirl ice cream. SIGH. She couldn't believe Len had kissed the B.B.F (Big Boobed Freak) today. ESPECIALLY not today. It was now officially seven years since her mother had passed on; and Rin was hoping she could count on Len for some kind of crappy emotional support. But obviously not. Rin angrily chewed the last bit of orange bite in her orange swirl and threw the empty tube in the "Orange Swirl pile" that lay next to the overflowing trash can. If only Len wouldn't have made it so obvious he was interested in her. Then maybe she wouldn't be so hurt or feel so used. If only he didn't plan on coming over to her house in the next fifteen minutes, or if only Miku didn't plan on leaving in the next ten minutes-then may she could go through this day without having some sort of psychotic killing spree in B.B.F's house.

Rin ran her hands through her long blonde locks as she slowly began to remember the first time she meet Len kagamine.

-FLASHBACK TO ONE MONTH AGO-

Rin scurried through the now empty hallways, cursing Miku's "hair emergency" for making her late to Mr. Gakupo's class once again. As if the creepy perv needed any more reason to stare at Rin's chest while talking to her. SIGH." Oh well" Rin casually thought as she increased her speed walking to speed jogging. All of a sudden a loud curse and strangled yelp could be heard in the whole hallway. Rin had been tripped by some idiot who seemingly didn't appear to have learned how to walk in his baby years- and boy oh boy he was going to pay! As she slowly opened one of her large blue eyes, and prepared herself to go right into psycho chick mode; she paused mid mouth open to gape at none other than THE Len Kagamine. Leaning carefully on his knees and smirking at Rin with what most girls commonly called "Len's Killer Grin", Rin thought that the baka at least some kind of trait to keep people from killing him. In the years to come Len would fondly remember this incident as the moment in which he fell in love with Rin Akita.

"Excuse me angel, but do you happen to have a Band-Aid?" Len smirked, a teasing gleam in his ocean blue eyes, "Cause think I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Rin turned a deep crimson red at his words, attempting to glare hatefully at Vocaloid High's number one heartthrob. "WH-WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Rin screamed angrily at Len. She hated to be embarrassed and she especially despised the fact that it was Len kagamine- Testosterone's best slave, and the nimrod that hurt thousands of teenage girls, all with a couple of words from his stupid mouth- that was causing Rin's face to become an unhealthy shade of red.

Len looked at Rin with what appeared to be feigned hurt; and slowly put a hand atop his black long sleeved shirt, and over where his heart supposedly rested. "Well… that's the first time a girl has ever told me that!"He stated, amused at the girl's fiery personality.

"And hope fully it won't be your last" Rin Sighed angrily, collecting the books and papers that had scattered all over the white tile floor.

Len laughed whole heartedly at the snarky comment, and quickly began to help Rin collect all her scattered papers. As Rin finished stuffing all the loose sheets in her binder, he stared patiently at the beautiful young girl with the mesmerizing eyes.

Rin became nervous under his watchful gaze, and turned to the god of sarcasm in this dire time of need. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" she asked briskly, hoping that Len hadn't seen any of the cursed red tint still left in her checks.

"My mother told me it was rude to stare at people; she never said anything about angels" Len teased once again.

Rin rolled her eyes dramatically and turned her head at ninja speed, rapidly walking away and wondering if Len had managed to glimpse at her now bright scarlet checks.

"Hey angel, wait up!" Len cried as she quickly began to flee the horrifying scene.

"Don't call me that you idiot!My name is Rin Akita, NOT angel!" she yelped fiercely, quietly hoping that good old mother earth would open up and swallow her whole- hopefully before Len could see her bright red face.

"And my name is Len Kagamine," Len added cheerfully. "Anyway; it's not like you hate the name or anything" he smirked playfully once again and quickly ran behind the blonde haired angel, attempting to catch up to her pace.

"Of course I hate that nickname you big baka!" She stated, trying to inconspicuously run from the fast approaching boy. "You think that just because your-" Len rapidly interrupted the tiny but fierce girl with one of the few statements that could have ever left Rin Akita without some sort of comeback.

"Then if you hate the nickname so much, why do you keep turning that beautiful shade of red Angel?" Rin stopped racing for a second, mouth agape, and turned to stare at Len with such an evil look that he immediately took a step or two back.

"Don't you EVER speak to me again Len Kagamine, or I swear on the holy oranges that I will chop of all that pretty blonde hair of yours at night, and give it to that creeper that sniffs people's things at the lunch room." Rin left a dazed Len behind; rapidly turning the corner, and hoping that the idiot still wasn't following her.

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER ANGEL!" Len screamed gleefully, excited by the prospect of getting to know his future wife.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That had been the very first- but most certainly not the last- time Len had talked to her in school. Rin sighed as she recalled Len's many proposals of marriage and long love declarations; all done in front of the entire Vocaloid High population.

She fondly remembered that one time Len had written out the many reasons as to why she should marry him on orange post-it notes; and stuck them all over her car; making it nearly impossible to get home without murdering at least 300 trees. SIGH. That's what Rin would miss the most about the baka; his ability of never giving up. Even though Rin had rejected him around a million times, the idiot never seemed to give up hope; always persistent in his belief that they were made for each other (that is until he recently kissed the B.B.F). There was also the fact that Len always managed to snag front row tickets to Rin's favorite band; but she would save that thought to ponder for another day.

As Rin watched Miku drive away from the Lagamine residence, she quietly pondered if Len was going to be too busy with his new "girlfriend" to come over tonight. "That's alright" Rin thought angrily. Cause she didn't want him here. It didn't matter that every fiber of her being longed to smack Len in the back of his blonde head, there was nothing in heaven or hell that could make Rin let him inside her house. Being hurt once by the number one player in the school was humiliating enough, there was no way that she would allow it to be done once again.

Rain began to patter hard on Rin's window as she began to change into her warm dancing oranges pajamas. While she was combing her long blonde hair, she heard a car sped onto the driveway and keys jingle her front door. She immediately assumed that her father had arrived home, and thought nothing of it as she continued to ready herself for bed. As she turned around to her door opening, she expected to see her over excited father, holding her mother's favorite food and the picture album she had made back when she was alive. (It was tradition in the Akita house to see her mother's album and eat her favorite food on the anniversary of her passing.)

What she wasn't expecting was to see Len standing in her doorway, dripping wet from the rain outside, and holding soaked ruby red roses in his hands.

"Angel…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. This is going to a sort of three shot story, and hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to leave any reviews, comments andor suggestions by clicking the review button! I hope y'all liked it :D And don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
